Chronicle of the Children
by LordVTP
Summary: The man who was a figment of his own imagination.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, This is just the start of something I have been kicking around for years and is in truth a side branch to a much larger original work of mine. Obviously I claim my own characters, but not evas. I don't fell I much writing skill but I take pleasure in it so bear with me. As a warning YES I will add characters, NO they will not be neither pilots nor Mary sues, far from it.  
  
  
  
September 12, 2000. To me that is merely a series of numbers. But to many, to this world.the very mention of this date is hurtful. It is pain. Myself? It was nothing more then a spark of interest. Why you ask? Well to begin few events can send waves across the essence of reality strong enough to be felt from another realm altogether. And so I went, to see what had caused this eddy in the current. I looked on as a man, bleeding from countless wounds, placed his child into a capsule and breathed his last. I would be lying if I said this didn't bring tears to my eyes. I was unharmed by the blast, but the wings caught me off guard. Fascination turned to horror as I realized the terrible price to be exacted from this world. A toll of souls, all that had value. For what purpose was this done? Acts of free will alone have the power to alter fate itself. But I wasn't certain of anything, not yet. I would wait, there was always time. I didn't wait long.  
  
In a complex deep underground, I found my answer. Only a meters and reinforced glass separated my face from the beast. To my left, I saw a small boy looking over the living tomb. A true cave of wonders one, or cave of terrors, given ones perspective. Smiles are so powerful, yet so frail. In a flash of light the beast ceased to be, I felt the life force of the soul mingled with it. Giving life to what was once mere flesh. In that one instant I knew turning my back from this earth would be wrong. The ramifications of this fate were far too much to ignore. I resolved against my better judgment to look into the future of this world and if it were possible in the void I would have gasped. In all my travels across creation, never had I found another on the brink of the choice. Even if it wasn't the same as I had faced, it came with the same kind of power. I walked on.  
  
I looked the Angel in the face as it walked towards its fate. Could I do thing? Were it my destiny? The artillery and missiles had no effect. The first time I observed an A.T field it was quit unlike any force I had ever felt. In fact, I realized to some discomfort I had found a force I could not readily recreate. Amidst this revelation, I saw him again. Riding in a blue car scurrying from the messenger. I felt compelled to do nothing, knowing he would not require help.  
  
The first time I laid eyes on her, the blue haired one, I thought her a living tragedy. She was not even alive, not yet. Knowing her terrible role in this world, I swore to aid her. I could not save her, but I might help her save herself. He went to her, and I saw in them a most terrible symmetry. It seemed that they knew nothing but existence. I knew he had some degree of strength, but no one being had ample heart for this duration.  
  
So blue. The ocean still fascinates me after all this time; I guess that means I haven't lost my human nature. This aircraft carrier wasn't very different from the ones I knew as boy, or so I felt. I felt I knew this feeling. Blue water, sun and wind on my face. I remembered what it was to be alive in word and deed. The concept simply takes on another form from atop a ships tower. So I was agreeably amused when the red haired one stood on the deck, palm as red as the boys faces before her. Honestly I was laughing myself silly.  
  
So red. Like the transmitters in her hair, signifying the brimstone she cast at the world. I shouldn't have but Red always does that to me. I knew better. Her soul was bare to me. The flame frozen, and when touched . shatters. Three pieces of beautiful glass, all fragile, all precious.between the three, this one was most. She stood on a precipice, descending into her black soul should she fall. But now it seems all the pieces are in place. The time for my arrival is now. Will they accept me? Or must I bear witness to the fate I had seen. In the void I felt myself chuckle, Strange as it may seem from my perspective only time could tell. So I walked on, into they're midst, and into one of the greatest conflicts of all. 


	2. Chronicle of the Children 1:2

Well here is the next part in my little fic. The same old same old applies I do not own EVA or its characters or themes. I do not own the couch or TV mentioned or a couch or TV at all. (That was my attempt at developing author sympathy) Should I ever acquire EVA, I will surely posses a couch and a TV. On with the show.  
  
  
  
In the darkness of the void, an old fashioned typewriter's clicking marked the passage of null time with ceaseless inaccuracy. Sitting at its desk the typewriter was operated by a middle-aged man, slightly portly, with dark hair and age in his eyes. An old television from the late 50's on its own stand, and a worn out couch were all that were to this realm. Nothing lay beyond them, neither light nor shadow. A place not beginning or ending, nor anything in between. Only the sudden sound of footsteps from behind brought the man pause.  
  
"Well B.T . It's been awhile."  
  
"So it seems, but then again perhaps not."  
  
"You know, you might have more luck with women if you spoke in some other way then you wrote."  
  
Rising from his raged chair, Tennyson, Keeper of the Chronicles, turned and looked his old friend in the face  
  
"You haven't changed. You never do, as so myself"  
  
"I have changed, will change and shall so long as I ask the question; as so yourself."  
  
Crouching over, Tennyson took full stock of his friend. He evaluated his mental list and found it fully satisfied, except.  
  
"You're smiling 1.2 millimeters wider then usual Val.What has the little fool done now?"  
  
With a flop and a sigh the gray-eyed boy positioned himself on the couch. Tennyson, his interest peaked, brought his chair over and watched the childlike expressions flow across his face. After a pregnant pause and impatience born of the void, a small smile crept onto his calloused face.  
  
"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly.One day I may figure out which role is mine.  
  
"There are naught but spiders in this web."  
  
"There is naught in this room, wherein do we feed?"  
  
"The words live, their strength is meat."  
  
"You haven't answered my question."  
  
With sudden seriousness, Val sat up and motioned Tennyson to listen closely.  
  
"My distinguished other has found another who shall choose."  
  
"This hasn't happened before has it?"  
  
"No, not even once."  
  
"Will he take responsibility?  
  
"One cannot say."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Nor can we."  
  
Not another word was spoken between them, the elder returned to his typewriter. But his eyes were now affixed on the TV screen. The other just closed his eyes, and concentrated. Both were poised and ready, for what they did not know. Neither spoke aloud their excitement, both feeding on the moments as they trickled in. On the screen, a picture came into focus.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
I enter the apartment of Gendo Ikari, a man many hate at first glance. Why you ask? No man is without reason. I felt a need to discover them. The easiest way would be to read his mind; I however find that method very distasteful. What else was sacred in this world? So I did what anyone else would do, I asked him. While he sleeps, he will not know to hide his mind from me. I will walk in his dream. When he wakes, he will most likely not remember me.  
  
In a vast dark plain me, black shapes move around me. Shapes moved by him. The sheer morbid nature of it was choking!  
  
"Tell me, why have you made this?"  
  
"It is the only way."  
  
"Is that so?..."  
  
"I cannot undue what has been done. But I can speed it on by my own hand."  
  
"Why do this?"  
  
"If I don't, I will never see her again. Not in this world, not in the next."  
  
"Would you still choose this, if I restored her to you?"  
  
"It is her will."  
  
"I see. forgive my intrusion.."  
  
"."  
  
As I left, I couldn't help but pity the man.  
  
Asuka Langley Soyru. From over her bed, the mark of a dried tear is plainly visible. Turning from one side to the other, her sleep is obviously not well. I will walk in her dream. I will ask her what demons chase her now. When she wakes, she will not recall.  
  
What resembles a giant rat maze is instead her gauntlet. Crying and screaming at every corner and dead end, she runs in circles. A women's corpse hangs by an unseen rope at every one. One exit to this maze is visible, and yet she runs by not seeing it, nor accepting it.  
  
"Tell me, why are you running?"  
  
"I want to leave here! I want to leave HER!"  
  
"There is the exit, do you not see it?..  
  
"Its not!! That leads back to her!"  
  
"Are you sure? Have you ever looked? Have you ever tried?"  
  
"I, I don't need to, I don't have to!"  
  
"What is it you see?"  
  
"Hands, many hands. Trying to take me."  
  
"Out of here?"  
  
"No, back to her!"  
  
"Will you take my hand?"  
  
"NO! NOOOOO!!"  
  
She ran from me as if I came for her very soul, stumbling and screaming.  
  
Shinji Ikari. His headphones blaring even as he sleeps. I could throw a party in this bleak room and not be noticed. His room is much cleaner then that other child's, he does most of the chores around here, her laundry as well? Not time for that now.  
  
Around me is a fog-drenched wood. Upon an outcropping the mist, he sits not moving in the least. His eyes show fear, fear of the unknown; fear of others. It is the mortal terror and horror that indecision can invoke in people, and freeze them to their souls.  
  
"Tell me, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"For someone to guide me."  
  
"From this place?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Who are u waiting for?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"For how long will you wait here?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
I turn and walk away from the fog; he does not acknowledge exit any more then my entry.  
  
Rei Ayanami, a ghost in the moonlight. Who can guess what I will see here; even in sleep she betrays no clue to her thoughts. But I sincerely hope she dreams of someplace more agreeable then this apartment. This reality almost makes Gendo's nightmare seem inviting. Once again, I walk into the dream.  
  
What is this!? A vast plane of orange! Liquid it seems, for I can make out the rippling of its surface. But where is she? I scan the unending distance hoping to glean her shape. Until the soft speaking of an angel grabs me from behind.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I turn to find her behind me, floating inches above the plain. I look in her red eyes, and she stares back at me. This was unexpected. 


	3. Children 1:3

Nanu Nanu! Nyu Nyo an Pyo! The next installment after this will begin the somewhat normal progression of the story. I own nothing. Comments and reviews and suggestion welcome! ^__^  
  
************************************************************************ In the mind of Rei Ayanami.  
  
3 A.M . A number, of what I do not know. Time. Does it really exist? It is unfamiliar. Does it exist for others? Time, that which passes away and is gone. A change. I feel these things do not exist. The clock. The clock tells me it does. I am told to sleep when the clock tells me this. I cannot, not this night. I feel someone's presence, someone who's eyes do not close. I this feeling is unfamiliar. As if I await something. The glasses, his, another. One who is not myself? Yet this is different, somehow more not myself. .him. This...is strange.  
  
Darkness surrounds me. The are shadows here, yet I know these. These are his. And then I heard the voice.  
  
"Tell me, why have you made this?"  
  
It is not his.  
  
"It is the only way"  
  
The voice soothing, his.  
  
"'Is that so?"  
  
That voice again, who is this? My eyes open. The moon has shifted. 4 A.M. Time. Change. These things do not exist. But then, what is this.presence? I require sleep for tomorrow's efforts.  
  
Darkness again. The sound of running and of tears assaults me. This is unfamiliar. Again, the voice speaks out. But different, I know this. Sadness  
  
'Tell me, why are you running?"  
  
I reach my mind out, seeking the source.  
  
"I want to leave here!"  
  
I know this person. The pilot of unit two, yet I have not heard her speak like this.  
  
'There is the exit, do you not see it?"  
  
I reach out, in the darkness to his shadow, a shadow of.white gold? 5 A.M.. I see this for the first time. Why am I not asleep? Gold, something of value. That which I do not have. Warmth, a smile. His smile. What does he smile for? For whom does he smile?  
  
An infinite white, this is Fear, I know this. .Ikari. I grasp him quickly this time. He stands beside him.  
  
"Tell me, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"For someone to guide me."  
  
"From this place?"  
  
"I do not know"  
  
In his eyes is the same look as the day I first saw him. The choice before him, he will be unsure of himself. Then the presence shifts his gaze to me. He senses me my question, yet smiles and vanishes into the void.  
  
The clock. 6A.M. I must now rise and prepare for school. I know this, but today it is difficult. What does this mean? 


	4. Children 1:4

Woohoo another round of EVA goodness! (I hope) As always I own nothing. Review and comments welcome!  
  
  
  
A pleasant morning in the Kasturagi household consisted of three things. One that Shinji was cooking breakfast. Two that Misato had her beer, and three that Asuka was appeased. As of now only one of these requirements had been met.  
  
"Shinji! This miso-soup is too salty!" The young read head had found something to complain about, not unexpected.  
  
"Sorry" Came the reply from the cook, also not unexpected. The retort was swift.  
  
"Will you stop saying that and just fix it?"  
  
Shinji takes the soup away to prepare another batch. As he does this he also watches the girls brow crease. He watches her in rapt fascination, anytime she wasn't yelling or hitting him was a good thing. She cut his thoughts short as she looked up  
  
"Why do we always have the same junk every morning? I mean cant we have some REAL food now and then?"  
  
Shinji raises his eyebrows and leans on the table.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Bacon, pancakes and sausages?"  
  
".. I've never had that kind of stuff ."  
  
A wide-eyed Asuka looks him over aghast, then. "Mein Gott!" She grabs his collar and drag's him from the kitchen, towards door while grabbing her school bag en route. The still pre-beer Misato chooses this moment to look into the hall. "Wha.where are you two going? Schools not for another hour and a half."  
  
Asuka gives her a quick glance as she pulls her victim behind her.  
  
"This is an emergency Misato we're leaving now!"  
  
Misato nods her head with some difficulty; it was too early to question anything. Shinji, who had barley able to stay on his feet looked at his roommate, eyes pleading.  
  
"Asuka...?"  
  
". What is it NOW?"  
  
"Can I please take the apron off first?"  
  
After twelve blocks of running, Asuka stopped at a small western dinner. Grinning from ear to ear she goes inside with Shinji in tow. Across the dinner a pretty young waitress looks over at them.  
  
"May I help you?" Asuka thrust out a victory sign and mile wide smile.  
  
"Yes two breakfast platters with the works STAT!!"  
  
Now the waitress had reservations about a large order from two kids (in her view) but the look in the red heads eyes shoved them aside.  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Collapsing behind a table, Shinji took in the view of the dinner. It was homely with a western motif, less showy then most Japanese ones and more casual then any fancy restaurant. After placing her bag under the table Asuka calmly sat down across from him.  
  
"Now don't get me wrong third child, I just don't think anyone should live without having a proper breakfast" She states looking smug. But she was a little surprised though when he leaned forward on his elbows and closed his eyes with a smile.  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
"I don't know. Breaking from the old routine, kind of nice."  
  
She smiles one of those rare innocent smiles and leans over matching Shinji. "Well you can thank me by trying to cook with a little more variety, baka." She says relaxing into her seat. Shinji says nothing, continuing to enjoy the moment. After fifteen minutes of pleasant silence, two heaping platters of food are placed before them. Looking at Asuka, Shinji does double take as joyful tears well up in her eyes. Taking stock of his owns plate made him feel uneasy.  
  
"What is this stuff?"  
  
"What do you mean? Look we got fried eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages and pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream! This is what breakfast was made for!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Asuka glared at him a moment before digging in. Shinji on the other hand glared at the knife and fork. Several mouthfuls later, Asuka looked up ands aw him still studying the mass. Seemingly trying to overpower its will and change it more to familiar fish and rice. Who did he think he was, Gendo Ikari? The lady in red sighs, puts down her utensils, leans over the table, and picks up Shinji's knife and fork cutting his food as she would a child's. Shinji just blushes red as his cohort's hair.  
  
"Your so pathetic, never had to do this with Kaji."  
  
"Since when am I in the same grouping as Kaji?" Gasping, Asuka drop's the utensils and falls back to her side in a huff.  
  
"Cut your own damn food, jerk"  
  
An apology crosses his lips when he glanced a certain blue streak by the window. Prompted by the strange expression on her face, he ran outside and dragged her in. Not that the expression itself disturbed him, seeing it on her face was disturbing. Sitting her down next to Asuka, he just had to ask.  
  
"Ayanami, are you alright?" Asuka looked at Rei's face.  
  
"WOW! Even for first, her eyes are red!" However, Rei doesn't seem to hear them.  
  
Asuka gives Shinji a questioning glance before lightly poking Rei on the nose. She blinks here eyes and looked at the roommates one after the other. "Um, wondergirl?" Asuka said in a somewhat concerned tone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rei said in her patented monotone.  
  
"What does it look like, having breakfast!" Answered Asuka.  
  
"Oh, you do this often?" Questioned Rei.  
  
Who stared impassively at the blushing roommates. After struggling for a momentarily to come up with a response Asuka blurted out.. "N..no, I just got tired of Shinji's cooking!"  
  
Rei, ever monotone. "He prepares your meals for you then?"  
  
"Well why should I have to cook?" Retorted the raging gaijin.  
  
Shinji chides in with a half grin. "Your supposed to, but you never do.."  
  
Asuka looks at him across the table with her trademark glare while Rei zoned. Asuka sees this and decides on action (as always) motioning for the waitress. "Hey can I get a cup of coffee for blue here?"  
  
In all her years of piloting, Rei Ayanami has never feared a task set before her. However, looking at the steaming cup of black liquid she felt a small (very small, but still there) twinge of hesitation. Slowly she reaches down and brings it to her lips. "Strange" she thought. Two mouths hit the floor as Rei proceeds to empty the cup with another long drink. Shinji recovers and stammers "WOW Rei."  
  
Asuka meanwhile attempts to get the waitresses attention. "Hey can we get a refill over here? And leave the pot!"  
  
Shinji used the lapse of scrutiny to field Rei a question.  
  
"So what were you doing last night Rei?  
  
"Not.sleeping." Rei whispers.  
  
Asuka turns back to them  
  
"You mean your have problems sleeping at night?"  
  
"Should I be sleeping during the day?"  
  
The roommates stay silent, instead going back to their respective meals. Two plates of food and a full five cups of java select later they call for the check. Redhead takes one look at the damage and hands it to Shinji. "Here ya go Shinji, I'll let you be useful for once." Shinji cringes as he takes the bill, then starts to sweat.  
  
"Um...Asuka?"  
  
"Hmm? Wha?" Surprised to hear any objection form him.  
  
"I don't have my wallet."  
  
"WHAT!? How can you take someone to breakfast without any money?!" She explodes.  
  
"But..but you..." Stammers the mighty slayer of angels.  
  
A small plastic card lands on the table; the newlyweds look to see the owner's school bag close as she gulps down another cup of coffee. 


	5. Children 1:5

"Well, he certainly isn't trying very hard is he?"  
  
"Give him time, infiltration isn't his forte."  
  
"."  
  
  
  
The Lord of Powers presents 'Chronicle of the Children' addition 5.  
  
  
  
Tokyo 3.  
  
Nestled precariously between mountains, but very much on a hill. The third city of Tokyo was a fortress, a military installation of unsurpassed grandeur and scale. Home to the personal that manned it, and begrudging a semblance of normalcy also included such things as churches, groceries and schools. School Being chiefly on the minds of those not yet fortunate (or old enough) to be employed there. Riding, biking or running. One and all they headed for their dread dungeons of academia. All accept one, who did not take a single step but arrived forthwith and unnoticed.  
  
Shini was pleased. Yes Shinji was pleasantly pleased and that made him rather uncomfortable. The morning adventure with his roommate had been surprisingly fun, and the inevitable race to school more harrowing then some angel encounters. Yes he was.happy. A bad sign, a horrible sign dreadful. Nothing good ever came of it. It could only precede disaster of biblical proportions. And then on cue, Shinji's laptop beeped at him.  
  
/MSG /FRM/2NDCHILD/ I'M BORED.  
  
  
  
He felt the floodgates opening to consume him. Trying to control the sleight tremble of his hands he typed his reply.  
  
/MSG/TO/2NDCHILD/ LUNCH IS ONLY 30 MIN AWAY.  
  
  
  
He prayed for absolution.  
  
  
  
/MSG/FRM/2NDCHILD/ NOT GOOD ENOUGH BORED TALK TO ME..  
  
He received none.  
  
A chat invitation appeared on his screen.He accepted.  
  
2ndChildTook you long enough!  
  
Ikari.S Sorry.  
  
2ndChild __ grrr...  
  
And so the children in who was placed the earth's fate ignored everything outside their small world. Now understand this would have made little difference in their failing to notice the multitude watching them, for this host was for the most part unseen and unfelt. Except for the one, who sat in a curiously dark corner seemingly neither noticed or noticing anything. His name was uncalled this morning, yet was marked on the roll. No one had ever seen his face before, yet no one asked his name or spoke to him. His appearance was unremarkable, his frame disarming, his smile rolled of the eyes, his name a legend no one had heard.  
  
He sat and did nothing at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day past, slowly then faster the slower again, ebbing and flowing with the minds that perceived it. Finally the bell tolled, and fate (being a wholly jealous fiend) sought one last trick before surrendering this place forever.  
  
YO SHINJI!  
  
He looked up and saw his fellow stooges standing over him. Discovering time flew surprisingly fast talking to Asuka had thrown him off his game.  
  
"What do you say we hit up the arcade?" Asked his be speckled friend Kensuke. Toji reached out for Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"Ya, I hear they got Time Killers Forever down there!"  
  
HEY!!!  
  
Three heads turned to a red headed goddess march over to them.  
  
"He's cooking tonight so he is not going ANYWHERE but home with me.right Shinji?"  
  
Now normally Asuka's tirade would have made him quiver, but she had said that last part well so. so sweetly. He experienced stark terror, far too much to speak. He nodded his head.  
  
"Pffft, looks like bazooka's got dips on him" conceded the Osaka-jin.  
  
With a whip cracking motion of their hands they left for the arcade.  
  
Across the room Rei Ayanami raised her head for the first time since she sat down. Her overly red, bleary eyes bespoke her wooden pillow; while her stomach bespoke its emptiness. Rei Ayanami, the first child, was having a bad hair day. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of her fellow pilots heading out the classroom door. She was alone in the room. Resolving herself she gathered her few things and began walking down the hall. It was here that fate (nasty little gremlin) made his last stand. Normally she was highly aware of her surroundings and all that occupied them, today was an exception.  
  
"Ngh.kyAA!"  
  
She tripped and fell.  
  
When she opened he eyes she found herself sprawled on a student, quite the reverse of a previous experience. Looking him over her gaze shifted to his eyes, which were gray specked with gold.  
  
And then it hit her.  
  
She had no bond with this man. She had always had an innate connection with every soul and being born of this earth. She felt nothing, knew nothing; NO AT FIELD. This boy was not lillim.  
  
She screamed in his face. Panic, waves of pure horror washed over her, battering her stoic 'personality" and shattering it whole. Jumping off of him she landed on her rump and continued to kick herself back from him till he back hit the wall.  
  
To his credit, he was every bit as unsettled as she. He looked at her, jumped then ran down the hall and around the corner.  
  
Rei sat frozen for half a minute to regain self-control. Thinking and pondering with lightning speed the countless meaning and possibilities the encounter could mean. Then, as quickly as it had begun, she was once again herself, and she needed answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
What could it possibly mean?  
  
Lorenzo Kihl stood in the most secure vault on earth, the resting place of the Dead Sea Scrolls. The ancient texts before him were kept placed in single sheets suspended by super conductive ferrite sprinkled on their backs. The air inside the acrylic casing was inert while the lighting was polarized. The scrolls on which so much of mankind's fate rested on stood protected and guarded against any conceivable threat, and they were also burning. Soon nothing would be left but ash. It was entirely impossible, and seemingly unstoppable. Silhouetted by the burning sheets, Kihl saw nothing his mind a maelstrom. For something had happened beyond the scope of prophecy, fate was no longer in play.  
  
What had happened?  
  
  
  
Having finished her homework, Hikari Horaki, class president of class 2-A was going over the daily papers her position generated. When something in the stack caught her eye. The days roll sheet, it was one name too long. Chewing on the end of a number two pencil she pondered over the strange anomaly.  
  
"How odd" she said aloud to herself. Never seen one like it, couldn't place its ethic origin in the slightest. She was the first person in the world to speak it.  
  
  
  
Valthalion Pallar. 


	6. Children 1:6

The Lord of Powers presents 'Chronicle of the Children' addition 6.  
  
By A.Womack with additions by N.Clamppit  
  
  
  
Fate.  
  
That which is destined to be, destiny, karma and the unavoidable.  
  
How can the true nature of fate be described? In order to grip what is truly possible I think demonstration would serve best. Imagine if you will a glass ball filled with water, in the water are small bits of plastic that are neutrally buoyant. Imagine the glass ball is geometrically perfect; the water inside is spinning around and around taking the little bits with them. Were it possible to observe and record the paths without altering them, the balls inside the water would move in predictable fashion, and so long as nothing from outside this 'system' can enter the prediction will be perfect. Now imagine nothing else exist but the glass ball, it is now the whole of creation itself. The principles of fate are roughly the same. So now what can possibly throw it off?. Alteration of the shape of the glass. Crazy as it sounds a full technical explanation of gravetometric-matrix transform manipulation is beyond the scope of this text. The long and short of it is you can change the value of a single axis (as you would the path of a plastic piece), but the excess will be spread out over an infinite number of axies. The mean difference to the whole of creation is zero (it can be nothing else).  
  
How can anything truly alter fate when nothing can come from outside it? The altering force must use part of that glass shell, not what's inside it (nor from within it). The sciences of many worlds and full realms are aware of this awesome potential. What is infinitely rarer is the knowledge and ability to use it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei Ayanami was walking home. There was nothing so odd about this, as she always walked home. What was odd was her inner turmoil. How? How could someone with no A.T Field exist at all? Time and again she asked herself. This was a fairly disturbing, if not important discovery. Should she tell the commander about this? Or should she wait until she had a more conclusive report. Telling Doctor Akagi might be beneficial. However in her current state, that coarse of action may find her replaced. She didn't want to be replaced, but she had an idea.  
  
It was a fairly typical night at NERV for Ritsuko. Her perpetual cycle of double and triple shifts had become status quo as far as she was concerned. MAGI checkups, EVA upgrades and synch test made up the majority of her efforts. She hated those damn synch tests even more then the children did! What had they to complain about? It was only a couple hours of their time not days! What she hated more then that however, was being found typing away in her neko-koneko pajamas. It didn't help that Rei had done this twenty-six times in her career (She considered it Rei's sport)  
  
"Good evening Rei" She stammered in embarrassment.  
  
"Goof evening Doctor Akagi, I would like to enquire about the wireless MAGI enabled pocket PC's that were posted on the bulletin board. Are they still available to gamma and better grade employees?"  
  
What does she want with that? "Um yes they are but why the interest? I don't see how it would be of benefit to pilots. "  
  
"Should a situation occur were we not able to come to headquarters and required detailed information, such a means would be invaluable. "  
  
"Oh, all right let me write request down. Shouldn't take more then a day to arrive " I wonder if she's going to look at porn.  
  
"Thank you Doctor Akagi, I will leave now."  
  
I never will understand that girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So guys how did the date go?  
  
Both children stammered as milk gushed out of their noses.  
  
Asuka (as always) was quick to retort. "It wasn't like that Misato! Why cant you just accept I wanted a decent breakfast huh?!!"  
  
Misato smiled past her beer lazily glancing from one charge to the other.  
  
"You sure you guys aren't forgetting to tell me something?  
  
The Bazooka could take no more and exploded. Shinji red faced though silent leaned back and pitied his guardian for being targeted. He wouldn't wish that fate on an angel, his father perhaps. (The image suddenly popped into his head. Father the Commander of NERV hiding under his desk trembling.)  
  
"Just what is so funny third child??!"  
  
Shinji returned to the present, taking stock of the situation.  
  
Ohh no..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, on a point distant beyond all measure, along a path no map could follow, Wolfgang Allen Supreme Lord and Technetium of the Mobius Shipyards of Valerath was delighted to see his friend. The tall, now gray haired man was draped in the oversized coveralls that marked his order (which he had founded.)  
  
"Valthalion you little fiend! How are you? Where have you been? What brings you and what have you brought me?" He beamed at the boy he had not seen in two thousand years.  
  
"Old Wolfgang! Is it just me, or is your blue eye going red?" Said Val motioning to the prothstedic eyepiece Wolfgang had required since birth.  
  
"Old? Me old? Coming from you? Ha! Your childish looks never fooled me Eternal! Come we have much to discus and the fast to break."  
  
Walking onto the transport that would take them thru the neigh endless multi-dimensional catacombs of the greatest factory ever conceived, The Lord of Powers was awestruck. The nameless suns and countless planetoids connected by paths of light strewn like tinsel and bulbs from a lit Christmas tree. Scaffolds glittering like lanterns, roads leading here and there and in-between the base realities and virtual co-ordinates that made the imaginative mesh that was the ship works. It didn't seem real that he had been apart of its genesis; it had grown so much. He had been gone far too long and Wolfe had done so well.  
  
Into the chamber they walked, the chamber of Pallar, heart and cornerstone of the works. The Anchoring point of multiple axises of reality bound together using a fragment of his very being, a wound that would never heal in of itself. Even now he could hear it calling after him, calling like a child after its mother. The chamber was also home to one of only three permanent gateways to the realm of the Central, an impossible place enshrouding the focal point of every axis within creation. From the Central every other point could be observed and accessed with ease. While not even Val who had discovered it, made it his fortress, could explain how it could be; only that it was. Into the chamber he walked, Wolfgang beside him and motioned a table into being.  
  
"So tell me, Val. Have you found what you sought for these past ages?" Wolfgang summoned a bowl of fruit, gently sitting down, reached for an apple.  
  
"I'm close Wolfe, I know I am. I must be... I must believe I am." He stared into the bowel searching for an answer; an answer a hundred thousand years of wandering had not given him.  
  
"Arimas cannot be bound Val, your strength is his. Nothing has ever been able to counteract that. You may not slay him, nor he you. Nor may any other for that matter. The awesome nature of gravetometric force; to call on it without also empowering him means to producing the power by other means, if it can be called that. What short of perpetual motion could do that effectively? An infinite in the infinite?"  
  
"I shall find it."  
  
"."  
  
"Look at this place, you and me everything else around us! It tells me that impossible is the illusion of the weak; weak minds and weaker hearts. I need only continue my search and I WILL find it. Whether a hundred thousand or a hundred million years, I have eternity and I'm perfectly willing to use it."  
  
Valthalion stared across the table at his companion; the battle of wills raging ensued. Two minds set in stone ages before, far too old and immature to concede their opponents argument.  
  
"What did you come here for then, old friend?" Asked Wolfe after a time.  
  
"I require some fabrications, or shall I should say."  
  
At the mention of building the atmosphere lightened immensely.  
  
"Goodness! What is it! What can I get for you?" Wolfgang took out an archaic marking instrument and paper notepad out of his many pockets.  
  
"Evangelion parts and components. As well as defense systems for a sizable fortress."  
  
The pencil stopped.  
  
"Eva what? That isn't in the archives (he wrote them), the defenses we can handle easily but I'll need more to go on then that."  
  
And that is were I shall come in.  
  
Both startled, Val and Wolfgang turned to the gate. Another old friend had arrived, this warranted a party!  
  
"Tennyson!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six in the morning Tokyo-3 time, a wonderful time to be in bed for which I am not. Damn. You wouldn't think that would be such a big deal it is. Our chosen apartment was cheap and reasonably furnished, but still required the inordinately difficult to import materials from the Works and Central. I had hopped to avoid placing residence here but Tennyson insisted (he had never enjoyed the process of dimensional travel) we hardly got the bedding in place by sunrise. Its times like this I wax nostalgic about the old days, oh well.  
  
I set out for school while B.T took the rail down to the Geofront. The plan we had cooked up could be summarized like this. Tennyson was to be my guardian (should an explanation be required) he represented our rather secretive firm that had a long-standing relationship with NERV and EVA development. The truth of the later was achieved by some creative continuum shifting. Now Tennyson (B.T or Ten) was a fair hand at negotiating, I rather hoped he succeeded in getting me some kind of guest- observer pass to NERV. First and foremost though his task was to 'acquire' detailed EVA schematics and information by any means possible, without detection that is. I figure even odds he pulls this off him swapping jokes with his cell guards in an hour's time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I should have bought a map. I should have brought lunch (or breakfast for that matter). I should have told Val to shove it when he said I had a meeting in 45 minuets. I need food, I need sleep and I need directions! Isn't that worth a few worlds? But I digress my desire is misplaced. It would have been telling the wrong person to where to put it.  
  
Anyhow this odd suit is strangely comfortable, and Val insisted that I do something with my hair. While Wolfgang's weapon found its home in the archaic hidden holster. The train should be here soon (if I read this pamphlet right) but I still feel edgy. It had been a long, long time since I had bothered with the affairs of men and their worlds. If what he told me is true, then I have never experienced one quite like this one. Honestly I don't know what Val intends to accomplish with matters as they are, its just not practical to expect anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is this seat taken? "  
  
Fuyutski Kozou , Vice commander of NERV and frequent rider of the morning commuter rail, looked up from his newspaper with a note of surprise.  
  
"Um, no... No it isn't."  
  
The suited man who sat down next to him looked in his early thirties and well groomed. He also had a city map, which he furiously looking over.  
  
"New to Tokyo-3?"  
  
This time it was the young mans turn to look up.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, I just got into town this morning and afraid I look it. "  
  
The NERV man decided he liked this one.  
  
"Fuyutski Kozou" He said extending his hand.  
  
"Russell Tennyson" Replied the young man while shaking his hand.  
  
"So what brings you to our fair city Mr. Tennyson?"  
  
"Business, I have some details to work out with some new clientele."  
  
".Oh? Just what is it you do?" This was picking the professors interest. But Tennyson returned the question with the grin and.  
  
"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."  
  
".NERV?"  
  
Tennyson frowned, wondering if he hadn't spend enough time planet-side of late.  
  
"Am I that obvious? Perhaps they sent the wrong person to negotiate."  
  
"Well, there aren't too many businesses that would require such measures in town. well, this town anyway."  
  
"Indeed." The young man seemed almost relieved. "You wouldn't happen to know the route, would you? These maps seem almost intentionally confusing."  
  
"I assure you, that was the intent. However, I do know the route."  
  
"Ahh! I'd appreciate it if you could show me the way." The young man smiled brightly.  
  
"I suppose I could do that," Fuyutsuki acquiesced. After a week of meetings with the staid city council, this would be almost a pleasure. "By the way, you speak excellent Japanese. Almost accentless."  
  
"Thank you. I never could quite lose the accent."  
  
"Northwest North America?"  
  
"Portland born and raised."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere above the fortress of mankind, the First Child was preparing for school. Her school items usually amounted to a few books and items. Except for a new, rather out of place addition today, a nine-millimeter pistol weighing her bag down.  
  
The day past as all in turn do, faster or slower, dependent on what the world's individuals didn't want. School past, business was conducted, angels counted one less day to their doom. The Second Child berated the Third, Ryoji Kaji hit on Misato, Maya blushed. In the end however, is where variation begins.  
  
Students and teachers alike all but ran the halls on their journey home, and the First Child alone walked a normal pace, alone except for the person she was following. Out of the school, down the street and on a rail car she followed him. If he was aware of her presence he made no sign or pause. Neither made sound or seemed to blink, or be aware of their surroundings. At length, as they passed through a secluded alley Rei drew the gun from her bag, cocked and un-safed it, and pointed it at the subject at hand "Stop where you are."  
  
  
  
Startled, the white gold-haired boy turned and faced his accuser.  
  
"Yo.you. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Rei took this as confirmation of his undivided attention.  
  
"I am going to ask questions. I require answers. Failure to do so will result in your death."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
That was not the answer she had expected.  
  
"I mean. what are your questions?"  
  
Oh, right. She knew that.  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"I am called Valthalion Pallar."  
  
"That is not what I asked."  
  
"And that is all the answer I have."  
  
A crack of thunder reverberated down the alley, followed by the sound of an empty casing hitting the ground. Looking down the boy saw a hole thru the outside cuff of his shirt arm. Yikes.  
  
"The next shot will not miss."  
  
He looked up at her again; a serious yet out of place expression marked his glare.  
  
"I don't doubt it, now tell me why the hell are you bothering me First Child!?"  
  
The moment the words passed his lips he knew he had made a mistake. The blue haired girl seemed to grimace without altering her face as she walked within 5 paces of him, her pistol held at arms length pointed at his chest.  
  
"You are not human Mr. Pallar. You are a threat. As such you are not entitled to that information or to legal protections."  
  
Fist horror then shock soured Valthalions face, finally leading to rage.  
  
"And you ARE? Miss Rei Ayanami?!"  
  
An instant of disbelief, a small motion downwards, depression of the trigger. A brass shell twinkling in the fading light, and the sound of knees meeting cement. Crimson on white.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Pallar."  
  
Rei gave him a last look, turned around, and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for my eternally short chapters. Perhaps I should put all of what I have in one re-edited volume. Well now that now we are finally getting to some fun stuff! We met some characters and places very much not belonging to the EVAverse and allusions to much more. How much they will factor into this story I haven't decided. Actually I haven't decided if this story will even be cannon to those stories as well (some of the things I got planed would mess with them.) Now to explain some things the EVA history we all know and love has already happened from Val's non-linear viewpoint. He knows what did happen but not what will happen now that he has entered this world (It's a Heisenburg thing {hope I spelled that right}) Val's reputation and history seems to show him in a much grander light then current but that has a reason. Tennyson is a fellow wanderer like Val and the two have quite a history together, though Ten is 'immortal' not 'eternal'. Now is this to say Val is invincible? Not hardly as we shall see in the next chapter. Meat is meat and flesh is flesh. So what is he? What of the A.T Field? Why does he say, "I am called" in reference to his name rather then 'I am'? Who or what is Arimas?  
  
"I am a figment of mine own imagination."  
  
Stay tuned to find out more =]  
  
Please review! By A.Womack with additions by N.Clamppit 


	7. Children 1:7

The Lord of Powers Presents 'Chronicle of the Children' addition 7 

            By A.Womack with additions by N.Clamppit.

Tennyson found NERV a remarkable place; remarkable in that it looked like every other installation he had ever visited.  With a mental sigh he admitted that this was the fate of all postindustrial structures.  Metal metal and more metal…

            "Mr.Tennyson?  The commanders office is right over this way."

            The office bunny now leading him thru this giant ant farm pointed toward a large black metal doorway.   'Meant to intimidate comers to hells gate' however far from his reaction Tennyson chuckled.  

            The office of one Gendo Ikari was a Freudian exercise en grand, the extent and purpose of compensation was up in the air though.  Analyzing the room Tennyson came to the conclusion that the correct interpretation was the Commander was a dick.  So he stood, standing before the mighty desk of the Ikari.   Rather uncomfortably.  You'll find Immortals are surprisingly impatient. Ten quickly grew tired of the pissing contest with the dick.

            "If you are indisposed Mr. Ikari, then I will gladly leave and stop wasting yours, and what is infinitely worse, my time. "  Always wanted to use that…{Me too XD}

Slowly and deliberately the coldest (so he thought) man on earth raised his eyes from the report in his hands.   

"Your prices, Mr.Tennyson are quite high, as I might add.   Do you foresee some reason why we should purchase from you at such uncompetitive rates?"

            "Because Mr. Ikari, there is no competition.  No one offers the services we do in the time frames we do. As you should be well aware we helped NERV get over several very difficult hurdles in bringing 'Project E' online.  We have information and expertise on many matters you don't want spread any further then possible."

The Commander gave pause at this; he knew everything the man had said to be true and intended to give him the contracts; but he wanted to give at least token resistance as well gain some level of dominance.  With his eyes going down once more and his hand going up, he took Tennyson's offered contracts, which he signed with practiced ease. He handed them back without looking up, returning to his reports. Tennyson however, was not finished.  He stood another five minutes before Gendo acknowledged him again.  

"…What?"

"I will be spending quite a bit of time here you understand, as well as need some 'observers' to make sure our products are not accidentally misused or serviced. 

"Your saying you want to spy on us?"

"Do you feel we should?"

The Commander thought about this for a moment, given who he was dealing with it was better to know at least was doing the spying. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So be it, Section 2 will arrange it with you.  The computer link ups will be available within 48 hours."

            "Thank you ever so much Commander Ikari, I shall be leaving then."

            "Indeed."

Turning around and walking toward the door, Tennyson spoke with his hand on the handle... 

            "Do you know Ikari, how you tell angels from demons?  The looks in their eyes…"

            "…"

Blood.

            So much blood… 

I bled upon the ground.

I bled all my hopes and dreams.

I bled all my fears and nightmares.

I bled all my soul.

I bled all the world down my veins.

And then I bled some more.

Drained of life.

Drained of death.

Drained of time.

The words seemed to come of their own accord, seeing he would rather have saved his breath.  A trail of crimson splotches and hand printed walls marked his passing and stood silent witness. With a final, desperate effort he worked the mechanism nearly fell thru the door.

"I'm home…" he said as stepped over the threshold the empty home.   Three steps he took and collapsed onto the couch…   _What was he doing here?  What could he possibly accomplish like this_? Slowly at first, then in pained, long blood foamed gasps he laughed, alone in the room and his world. 

"_And_ s_uch is the thinking of men…"_

"So how is the steak Asuka?"

Shinji would never have guessed she would order extra large porterhouses from a mail catalog.  What he did guess was she expected him to cook them. 

"Not bad Shinji, though I've had better but its not like you've had practice." Any compliment at all, from her was not a small miracle. 

"You know, these must have cost a lot…."   

            He looked over to where she was sitting, and the Cheshire cat himself would have called a lawyer.    

"You know all those medical forms we go thru each angel attack?"

"…Yes?"  The pilot medical plan was as clandestine as the rest of the organization.

"Weeeeell…these are 'protein supplements'."

Shinji gave her his ultimate face of disbelief, which he was rather proud of, being it took a lot to cause him disbelief.  Asuka however was not one to be thrown off her game so easily.

"…You know (burp) your face is going to stick like that one of these days."

When he recalled this moment later in life, he couldn't quantify just why that comment got under his skin.  It was easily the least of what she had said to him. Shinji however, suddenly felt it worthwhile to risk life and limb on his next words. 

"And your going to get fat eating like you have the last few days."

The fork, as he found later, was embedded rather deeply into the wall.  His roommate took his stunned lapse to retreat to her room.  When he made for his refuge he noticed something slightly out of place.   

"When did she get locks on her door?..." He thought as he slipped under the covers.

The blood on the walkway didn't disturb Tennyson.  As one who had traveled beyond the sunset, he had been there and done that.  Seeing it lead into his new abode got a raised eyebrow and a right hand in his pocket, finger on the butt of Wolfgang's toy.    

"Val?" he said aloud as he walked thru the door. He took in the situation with practiced ease.

"You bled on it, you bought it …"

"(Cough) Go to hell Ten…"

Sitting down on the coffee table beside the couch with a smug look he felt well, jovial about it.  "Probably, who did it?"

"That overzealous bitch."

"The red head?"

"**_No the blue haired one_**."

"Oh really? The blue cutie you say? I must shake her hand."

"Remind me to arrange a long stay in Gorbaddon for you after this."

"Don't even kid about that!"

"…"

"?"

**_"Do I really have to ask for bandages?"_**

****

"Oh, sorry, forgot."

"…"

All in all it was a lousy evening in Tokyo-3.  Pain imagined and real, external and internal and all consuming owned the night.  Some ached after lost loves, others over their own sense of self.   One spent the night with a gut shot. 

Early the next morning, Tennyson and Val waited in a clearing outside the city.  It was still twilight and the cicadas had not yet begun to sing (if it can be called that) Tennyson looked to Val (who was still in a notable amount of pain) …

"How much longer?"

Valthalion looked up, opened his mouth to speak, then stopped.  For just then a change came upon the clearing.  A white, glowing fog seemed to materialize upon the ground and leap up before them.   With only the softest of sounds, a 'World Jumper' class 8 craft (roughly the size of a large fishing boat, but looked nothing like one) appeared and settled down.  'Corenta' was its name.   A landing ramp came down and figure appeared in the doorway.

"Ho to the fire!"   Cried the cloaked and silhouetted form.

"What fire? And just what are _you_ doing here Sabin?"

The medium sized and built man was dressed in a well made but worn from use cloak.  Still bearing a sword at his hip he looked like the fantasy world character he was.  

"Wolfgang sent me, said this would help pay for the Corenta so here I am! Anyhow where you want this stuff?"   

Tennyson pointed over to a still empty part of the clearing.  "Ok." A set of automated moving drones started mag-leving the crates down the ramp while Sabin walked down his friends.  "So what have you guys been up to eh?"

Val started to talk but B.T cut him off.  "Getting gut shot by blue haired beauties." 

Sabin blinked, then looked Val over a closely, noticing the bandages under his t-shirt.   

"By the blade!  Are you all right?"   Valthalion only groaned in response.   

"Oh right, well lets get you up to the physical station then."

As they helped the their wounded friend up the ramp, Tennyson spoke.   

"So how is the old Valerath? "

"Oh it hasn't changed for some time, after Grokahn's forces broke off we have reclaimed many old places of strength. Arimas has withdrawn his support of the Gro Dynasty. We hope in a few more years to reestablish the leaguer of Gorbaddon." 

As they Placed Valthalion into the medical chamber, Sabin continued. 

"And thanks to Val's discretion, we don't think Arimas will be giving them support in near future.  Oh ya, Kesa sends her salutations."

"Just how is that old battleaxe?"

"Depressed actually, she hasn't been getting her personal kill quota with the drop in action. Plus you know if she was here she would have run you thru for that!"

"And poor Val would have to make room in there, ya ya."

"Oh, um… HE sent these as well."

Sabin withdrew a large, hardbound book from under his cloak.  Tennyson, stunned at this, reached out for it reverently as if it would disappear.  

"…He, he truly thinks the time has come?   That there will be new pages to fill… how long Sabin, how long did we wait?  Val doesn't realize, he simply can't. But wait what am I saying, even between you and me the flows have been different. Our chronology, our tenses and beings are forever disturbed by the journeys."

Tennyson held the book in his hands,   'Chronicle of Valthalion Pallar, Lord of Powers, The Incomplete'        

            "He almost never realizes it when he lapses.   Sometimes, sometimes he can hardly keep himself within time.  In the early days, before he learned control, he would fade from one realm to the next without warning or conscious decision. The first age of himself. One time, one time he sat before a river.  He sat and before him the river carved a valley of great splendor, all in moments. Caught in the experience he didn't perceive the eons passing, the sun rising and falling. Whole races rising and falling.  He sat, on that spot for forty thousand years Sabin.  Forty thousand I held my pen stroke from the book! "   

Age immeasurable lined his face as he gently brushed his hand on the cover…

With the sadness of one who should never have had to endure it.

"And so, Tennyson became caretaker of shadows." 

They looked into the healing chamber to the slumbering child, the child who had come before them, and would certainly outlast them. A child who bore such an inhuman weight that he could never be whole or complete. All that ever was, is or could be was his to command. But he forbids it. For every person it saved, every hurt and shadow it erased, it made countless more. Like trading all hope of possession for a sword, only to find it couldn't kill. The 'Lord of Powers' was tragedy given shapeless form. 

"Where does he go from here Sabin?"

"That question is no different for the rest of us Ten."  
                        

"Perhaps so… but its not for me I worry."

"Ten….Tennyson, just what is happening on this world makes calls for all this?"

"…"

One again looking down to the book, he felt something he hadn't for a very long time. Tennyon felt alive, because he _didn't_ know what lay ahead but great things were afoot. "I don't know" You never knew everything, and hope sprang eternal.  Coincidence?  "I hardly think so" and so he smiled, and spoke words he had penned to the very first Chronicle in another life.  

"  So it begins, a notion, thought, quest. As it must be, but in the end is where variation begins. For as such all things start alike, outcomes are disalike. In all the realms of creation there are countless beginnings, bringing forth mirrors of inferior quality. All is unique, no doubles, no seconds or perfect copies.  Only masquerading realities trying to imitate one another in perfect failure."

           The feeling in his chest swelled with them, for this was something new and wonderful!  A part of him thought long dead stirred within him, Tennyson felt young.  

He sincerely hoped his friend felt the same.

Back in Tokyo-3 Rei Ayanami was feelling old.   He had participated in the killings of angels, and she had died herself.  She had not though, ever killed another person. The dilemma of it all concerned her.  She was home, sitting on her bed, looking at the gun she had been given long ago for 'protection'.   'Why am I so upset? He was a threat, the Commander would have authorized it'. The posttraumatic stress (_yes she felt it_!) of it all was taking its toll.  Falling back onto her bed, she closed her eyes and began to sleep. School could wait.    

Well there's another short chapter for anyone who bothers to read it.  =)

I know things are still boring but the angels will fix that don't worry.  We had some more new faces and names in this chapter but theirs is another story.   There was mention of the 'Chronicles' volumes, namely the 'Chronicle of the first age of himself'   There are many others with names such as 'Chronicle of mirror war' ' Chronicle of the lost' ' Chronicle of the dark'  'Chronicle of shame' 'Chronicle of wrath' and "Chronicle Arimas'.   Each represents a written account of Valthalion's existence by Tennyson.  By now I am sure you are wondering where the EVA fic is in all this new material, but I assure you it will be there.   Seldon I thank you for your notes and I would love to get some more if you oblige (sends a hyperspacial impression your way) And anyone else's comments I would love to hear (it would be nice to know someone reads it). 

P.S   naturally I don't own EVA.


End file.
